Give Way
by Sra. Lovegood
Summary: Afinal, Sarada Uchiha, nunca, NUNCA, irá perder ou ceder para um Uzumaki. Mas Boruto pode se provar muito persistente! Drabbles BoruSara.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como estou totalmente sem inspiração para escrever Bruges, resolvi tentar usar alguns leves e pequenos relapsos de criatividade para escrever algo diferente. Boruto e Sarada! S2

É algo totalmente inédito para mim, pois apesar de super shippar eles, nunca tinha me aventurado por esses caminhos. Mas gostei até do resultado. Dependendo da aceitação por parte dos leitores, quem sabe não continuo a coleção de Drabbles. São curtos e fáceis de escrever, sem contar que é muito relaxante! Haha

É isso, aproveitem!

* * *

 **Drabble**

O cenho do loiro estava franzido demonstrando agonia.

Não, ela não ia ceder.

"Eu não consigo respirar..."

Os olhos negros da Uchiha focalizaram o corpo inerte do Uzumaki no chão.

Realmente batera com tanta força?

"Urgh..."

Não ia ceder. Aquele brilhantes orbes safiras não iam convencê-la. Não dessa vez.

"Sar... Sarada."

Mas eles eram tão brilhantes. E sua voz chamava por ela, certo?

Suspirou.

Só dessa vez.

Aproximou-se a passos determinados em direção ao Uzumaki, e numa fração de segundo, era ela que se encontrava ao chão. E em seus lábios uma pressão macia e suave.

Hum...

Só dessa vez.

* * *

 **N/F:** Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar! Beijos ;)

19/08/16

Lady Lovegood


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

 **N/A:** Segundo Drabble BoruSara! Por favor, se tiver alguém aí acompanhando, manifeste-se!

Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

"Hey, Boruto, vamos treinar!"

"Não."

.

.

.

"Vamos lá, hoje no treino vocês irão enfrentar uns aos outros. Boruto e Sarada, um passo a frente."

"Desculpe Sensei, preciso ir pra casa."

E assim todos viam seu colega de time loiro dar suas costas e ir embora.

E uma Uchiha muito irritada.

.

.

.

"Uou, sua técnica é realmente muito boa Shikadai."

Ela estava sorrindo. Para **ele.**

"Posso ensinar para você se quiser, Sarada."

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram.

O Nara estava muito perto. Ele estava... tocando nela.

"Oh, seria...!"

Um vulto loiro.

" O quê!?"

"Vamos treinar Sarada."

* * *

 **N/F:** Boruto com ciúmes! Que fofo né haha

E pra quem não entendeu, ele só não quer machucar a Sarada no treinamento. Não acho muito condizente com o Boruto do mangá e do filme, que nunca recusaria um desafio, mas é só pra se encaixar ao drabble.

Mas também, o Boruto se mostra muito preocupado com as pessoas que ele gosta (ou ama haha).

HEY!Heeeeey!

Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar! Beijos ;)

Lady Lovegood

20/08/16


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

 **N/A:** Terceiro Drabble BoruSara! Por favor, se tiver alguém aí acompanhando, manifeste-se!

PS.: Estou realmente chateada com os leitores desse site, pois nem a desculpa de não ter conta não podem dar, uma vez que não precisa de conta para comentar. Então por favor, se você pôde gastar seus preciosos minutos lendo, gaste apenas um escrevendo algo para mim. Obrigada.

Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

"Eu vou me tornar Hokage um dia."

"Você não serve pra isso."

Os olhos da Uchiha brilharam.

Não é como se ele não tivesse percebido.

"Você deveria desistir."

 _._

Sarada estava na cama do hospital e alguns fios ainda estavam conectados em seu braço.

Os olhos estavam abaixados, acuados diante de safiras acusatórias.

 _Talvez eu realmente não sirva para ser Hokage._

 _._

Os dois estavam parados na saída da Vila.

"Vai me impedir de ir à missão? Me acha fraca a esse ponto?"

"Não seja idiota."

 _._

"Eu vou com você. Você não pode se tornar Hokage se estiver morta."

* * *

 **N/F:** Owwwn! Muito bonitinho o Boruto preocupado com a Sarada, né? E ela se sentindo inferior! Assim como o pai, ela não entende muito bem de sentimentos.

 **Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar! Beijos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quarto Drabble BoruSara! Yay! Provavelmente esse será o penúltimo!

Contudooooooo, eu continuo muito decepcionada com a participação dos leitores nesse site, e estou pensando em parar de publicar aqui. Então talvez eu não poste o último.

Fiquei imensamente feliz por uma leitora que comentou (agradecimentos nas notas finais), mas esperava realmente maior participação.

Enfim, não quero falar muito sobre isso.

Esse capítulo é um Double-Drabble, pois a pedido dos leitores do social, escrevi algo mais longo (com 200 palavras).

Aproveitem a leitura fantasminhas!

* * *

Os quatro ninjas do Som estavam claramente em vantagem.

Os três folhas já não tinham chakra para lutar, por conta da batalha anterior. Estavam exaustos.

Um dos braços de Mitsuki estava inutilizado.

E os olhos de Sarada sangravam...

Boruto sempre ouviu como um ninja deve fazer de tudo para cumprir sua missão, mas foi somente naquele dia que compreendeu — sem a ajuda das palavras de Kakashi¹ — que existem coisas bem mais importantes que o resultado de uma missão.

.

.

.

Se eles ficassem juntos, talvez pudessem ter uma chance de vencer a batalha.

Mas também, poderiam todos morrer.

E ele não podia permitir tal coisa.

— Mitsuki, tira a Sarada daqui e leve-a em segurança para a aldeia.²

Os olhos da Uchiha se arregalaram.

— Boruto... O QUÊ!?

.

.

.

Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu escutar a frase indignada da garota.

Estavam naquela troca de olhares que apenas dois amigos no calor da batalha conseguem compartilhar. Com um mesmo ideal ardendo no peito.

Proteger Sarada.

.

.

.

— Vamos Sarada.

— Nós não podemos deixá-lo aqui! Ele vai morrer!

E então ouviram a voz séria do Uzumaki.

—Não diga bobagem. Estarei lá quando você se tornar Hokage.

.

.

.

Infelizmente ele já corria para longe e não puderam ver seu sorriso.

* * *

¹ Me refiro àquele discurso do Kakashi explicando pro time sete que eles deveriam trabalhar em equipe, e que abandonar um companheiro é a mesma coisa que ser um lixo. Foi lá nos primórdios do mangá. Vocês lembram, eu sei!

Haha, isso me traz nostalgia!

² Hey! O Sasuke disse algo parecido ao Naruto na luta deles com o Gaara. Algo sobre proteger a Sakura enquanto ele ganhava tempo.

E não vou colocar exatamente o número dos capítulos do mangá, porque honestamente estou com muita preguiça de pesquisar. Sorry!

 **NOTSWEET:** Obrigada pelo comentário flor, não sabe como é importante! ;D

.

.

.

 **Hey**! **Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar! Beijos ;)**

Lady Lovegood

26/08/16


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Genteeeee! Quinto e último "drabble"! Yaaaaa! Mega feliz aqui!

Mas, por que "drabble", tia?

Pois é amores *vergonha*, eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas comecei a escrever, e quando notei... já tinham 1 100 palavras. Pois é, engraçado, né? *se esconde* hahaha

Mas eu de certa forma gostei do resultado, apesar de achar meio clichê, sei lá, então resolvi postar mesmo assim. Entenderei se alguém aí não quiser ler pelo tamanho maior, e vou entender. Vou mesmo.

Agora, quanto aos **leitores desse site** : muito decepcionada com vocês.

É um dos sites em que mais tenho visualizações e nenhuma participação! E como falei, para **comentar aqui não precisa de conta,** então nem essa desculpa podem dar.

Mas eu me conformei, não adianta fazer nada além disso, certo?

Enfim, aproveitem fantasminhas! :(

* * *

Entre todas as coisas, a culpa com certeza era o que mais a corroía. E havia algo mais, que, entretanto, não sabia nomear.

.

.

.

Vê-lo assim, tão frágil, com tubos conectados a si, ajudando aquele corpo tão sempre cheio de vida a sobreviver, parecia uma heresia.

E ela não deixava de pensar que era sua culpa.

Ela deveria ter ficado para ajudar...

Mas sabia que se tivesse ficado, ainda sim seria inútil.

Aquela altura da batalha, já tinha usado demasiadamente seu sharingan, e antes mesmo de chegar a Konoha, já se encontrava desmaiada nos braços de Mitsuki.

Era realmente uma inútil.

Se tivesse sido mais forte...

Se...

E então sentiu um calor quente e reconfortante em sua mão.

— Você pensa muita besteira Uchiha.

E então lá estava. Aquelas safiras tão azuis a fitando. E havia algo mais...

— Boruto...

Por algum motivo seus olhos começaram a arder. Talvez sua mãe não os tivesse curado direito.

Sua garganta também estava apertada. Um resfriado por causa do treino até tarde do dia anterior talvez?

.

.

.

Ela assistiu o Uzumaki lentamente tentar se levantar e se por sentado na cama, e sem pensar muito a respeito, seu corpo se moveu por contra própria. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e circundou sua cintura para ajudá-lo a se sentar.

E então, quando fez um movimento para se desvencilhar do mesmo, foi que notou o quanto os dois estavam próximos. Muito próximos.

E então era Boruto que circundava sua cintura com suas mãos firmes e fortes. E tão quentes.

— O que você está fazendo, idiota!?

Ela tentou, muito desesperadamente, se soltar do enlace. Mas Boruto não facilitou.

Quanto mais ela se movia, mais ele a apertava e puxava pra si.

Aqueles olhos azuis a fitando...

Droga.

Droga.

— Boruto... o que você...

E ela tinha a incrível habilidade de se perder neles...

E ele a fitava com tanta...

Oh, céus!

— Tsc. Sua chata.

E ele tinha que provocar. Uzumaki maldito.

— Você está bem, Sarada?

— Como assim? O que voc-

— Você está bem?

.

.

.

— Estou...

E então ela notou como os olhos dele percorriam sua face, em busca de alguma mentira ou algo que denunciasse o contrário.

— Ótimo.

.

.

.

— Eu não estou mentindo...

—Eu sei...

— Você pode me soltar se quiser...

.

.

.

— Boruto...

— Eu não quero.

— O quê?

E então ele sorriu.

— Lerda.

— Hey, não me chame de...!

E cansado, o Uzumaki rompeu os últimos centímetros que separavam os dois, e tomou os lábios da Uchiha para si.

E então era um emaranhado de frios dourados e fios negros, e a respiração dos dois se misturava, e a dança de suas bocas unidas era perfeita.

E Sarada não tinha mais forças para lutar contra aquilo.

— Bolt...

— Shiii, sua chata.

E voltaram a se beijar.

—Hunf, idiota.

E todos os protestos da Uchiha eram abafados pelos lábios dominantes do Uzumaki.

E por alguma razão, Sarada já se encontrava debruçada por sobre o loiro, e ele já adentrava sua mão por dentro da sua blusa e...

— Bolt! A Sakura-chan me...

Choque.

— Nanadaime!

.

.

.

— Er... Bolt... Sarada...

.

.

.

— Pai, você tá atrapalhando.

— Boruto!

E então Boruto fora lançado contra a parede em que a cama estava recostada.

E havia uma Uchiha muito, muito vermelha em pé no centro do quarto.

— Nanadaime... er... hum...

E os olhos azuis de Naruto a fitavam, curioso.

— Eu acho que vou deixar vocês conversarem, eu volto mais...

Mas Naruto já tinha dado meia volta.

— Eu venho ver você mais tarde, filho! Acho que agora preciso descer lá embaixo e convidar o Sasuke para treinar. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia que ele venha visita-lo agora.

E então a porta se fechou atrás de si.

.

.

.

— Ouch! Garota maluca. Você quase quebrou a minha coluna.

Então Sarada deu-se conta de que talvez tivesse empurrado um pouco forte demais.

— Bolt... seu pai... o Nanadaime...

— Acho que você nem ligaria se eu morresse né.

E então o Uzumaki já estava de pé a sua frente. Sarada instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

— Acho melhor eu ir embora... talvez fosse algo importante...

— Ele pode esperar.

— Mas...

— Sarada.

— Sim...?

— Eu quero muito te beijar.

Por que ele tinha que falar isso? E tão perto de seus lábios, e com aqueles olhos tão lindos a fitando.

— E eu vou te beijar. Então fique calada.

E então lá estava ele de novo, a tomando, a puxando pra si, mergulhando no gosto agridoce de seus lábios, e Sarada viu-se encurralada contra a parede e totalmente rendida aos encantos do loiro.

E ela só queria beijá-lo, e senti-lo...

E céus!

— Bolt...

E então ele a levantou do chão, e suas pernas circundaram sua cintura...

E ela de repente estava sentada na cama que outrora os dois ocuparam.

— Bolt...

E suas mãos já tocavam os músculos bem definidos do peitoral do loiro. E então o calor se foi, e ela estava sozinha.

— Mas o quê?

.

.

.

E Bolt encontrava-se apoiado na parede oposta, a qual há segundos atrás a mantinha presa entre seus braços. E mantinha um pé apoiado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso a postos e a postura relaxado.

E com um rangido, a porta hospitalar novamente se abriu.

— Olá Tio Sasuke.

E Sarada compreendeu.

— Pai!

.

.

.

Os olhos de Sasuke os fitavam enigmáticos e atentos, e Sarada pode ver a expressão culpada do Hokage por cima dos ombros de seu pai.

— Algum problema, Tio Sasuke?

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Acho que devo lhe perguntar: algum problema Boruto?

— Oh, sim. Sua filha estava sendo mais uma vez muito teimosa. Estava tentando explicar para ela os motivos pelos quais um Uchiha nunca ganhará de um Uzumaki.

E ele tinha um sorriso prepotente nos lábios.

Argh, que garoto irritante!

— Um Uzumaki nunca será melhor que um Uchiha.

E ela estava de pé, braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

E Boruto a achava tão... adorável.

Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

— Não me importo. Só aceite isso sua chata.

— E o que te faz pensar isso?

— É óbvio: porque nós, Uzumakis, podemos ser muito persistentes e convincentes. Sabe, a gente não costuma desistir. Sem contar que somos mais atraentes também.

E mesmo que em seu ínfimo Sarada não conseguisse argumentar contra aquilo, ainda sim, como uma boa Uchiha, ela tinha que argumentar.

— A verdade é que você é tão idiota que acaba vencendo todos pelo cansaço Boruto.

Oh, adorável ou não, aquilo doeu. Humph. Chata.

— Como é!?

— Ora sua...!

E Sasuke continuava os fitando. Seus olhos analíticos e observadores.

Ótimo. Aparentemente tudo normal.

— Vamos treinar, Dobe.

* * *

 **N/F:** Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar!


End file.
